Frame
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Bobby sighed. He turned his head back to the window and let his mind tumble over all that had happened over the last few days. He could have saved Frank. He could have even saved Nicole. Cowritten with The Confused One, and as always, BA.
1. Chapter 1

Another story written with The Confused One, which I somehow managed to lose after writing it when Frame aired. It's a multi chapter story, but the good news is that it's already finished. No case, no murders, just Bobby angst, and tons of it! Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

CICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex was staring at the interrogation room door as her partner dealt with Declan. In her chest, her heart was pounding. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good. She just wanted to see him walk out, in one piece. But she had a sneaking suspicion that that thought was only wishful thinking. There was no way he would remain unaffected by all of this. She just knew it.

Swallowing hard, Bobby finally stood up. Looking down at Declan, he was trying desperately not to fall apart. He couldn't fall apart here. He had been holding it in since he had seen his brother s dead body, and he was determined to hold it in longer. Keeping his voice even and his face void of the emotions that were churning violently inside of him, he pulled out his cuffs and read Declan his rights. He led him to the door and handed him off to a couple of uniformed officers.

As soon as the door open, Alex's complete attention was focused on Bobby. He handed Declan off to another officer, and she saw the look of destitution in his haunted eyes. Ignoring everyone else, she silently crossed the floor, closing the distance between them. She didn't care what anyone else in that room thought or said. He needed her, badly. Keeping eye contact with him, she slid her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Bobby closed his eyes. He took a shaky breath and buried his face in her hair. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her as tight as he could without hurting her. He felt sick. They worked so hard to keep from drawing attention to themselves and their relationship, but in this moment, he didn't care. As he clung to her, all he knew was that he needed her.

Her hand moved up and down his back. "I know," Bobby, she whispered. "Shh... I know..."

Bobby swallowed against the lump in his throat. He took a ragged breath. He didn't trust his own voice.

Feeling him shudder, she held him tighter against her. "It's going to be okay, Bobby. I promise."

Bobby took a ragged breath. He refused to cry. Taking a deep breath, he nodded and whispered, "I don't... I don't know..."

"It will," she insisted, leaning up to kiss his head. "I promise."

Swallowing hard, Bobby lifted his head, trying to bury his feelings. "I... I need to get out of here..."

She nodded, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Let's go home."

Bobby closed his eyes. He nodded immediately. "Yes, please..." He was feeling completely boxed in there. He felt sick.

Taking him by the hand, she led him out of the squadroom, ignoring Ross and every other detective in the room.

Reaching the car, Bobby took a ragged breath. He rested his hand on the car door for a moment. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head and compose himself.

She waited until he got into the passenger's side before she slid into the driver's seat and started the car. Once they were several miles from the precinct, she murmured, "Maybe you should think about taking a little time off."

Bobby was leaning back in his seat. His eyes were shut tight. He spoke softly, "I don't..." He sighed heavily. "Maybe..."

"Please, think about it."

Bobby swallowed hard. He nodded slowly and quietly assured her, "Okay... I'll think about it." He was completely defeated, and he just couldn't argue with her or anyone else at that moment. He just didn't have the strength.

Without hesitation, Alex reached over and rested her hand over his, her fingers curling around his.

Bobby took a shaky breath. He turned his head and stared out the window. He gave her hand a soft squeeze. He whispered, "I love you." If there was anyone he knew he could count on, it was her. Declan was right. Others had hurt him. Others had let him down. He had truly believed it was him, and then he had found her. She had been his strength. She had stayed through everything.

"Love you, too." Her thumb began stroking his skin gently.

Bobby continued to stare out the window. He hesitated. "Did... Did you listen?"

She sighed. "Some," she confessed.

He swallowed hard and finally turned to look at her. "How much?"

She stared at the license plates of the cars in front of them. "I know that he thought he was helping you."

Bobby closed his eyes. He took a shaky breath. "He wanted to get me back in the game. He thought... He thought I needed Nicole to hone what he taught me." He hissed the last words and tightened his hold on her hand.

She brought his hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Well he didn't take me. And you know I'm here for you."

Bobby swallowed hard and turned back to the window. "Yes, I do." He snorted. "He continued to push his theory that you killed Nicole after you left. I told him it wasn't you. He asked me why. Asked if it was because you didn't have the nerve." He chortled. He knew better. "Then he asked if you lacked the imagination..." It was as if the answer hadn't been written all over his face for Declan. It was as if it wasn't obvious why it could never have been Alex.

She shook her head. "The son of a bitch..."

Bobby scrubbed his face with his free hand. He shuddered. "He kept... He kept saying he set me free. He kept insisting that he had done the right thing, was taking care of me..."

She slammed her hand against the steering wheel, furious. Declan didn't know a goddamn thing about taking care of her partner.

Bobby took a shaky breath. He still didn't turn back to face her. "He said... He said right before Nicole died, she told him to tell me..." He closed his eyes. "That I was the only man she ever loved."

She nearly ran into the bumper of the car they were following. "What?"

Bobby finally did turn to look at her now. His eyes widened a little. "I... He said that she said that I was the only man she ever loved."

"Bitch," she hissed, the tires squealing as she put her foot to the gas. Of course she would say something like that as a final jab at him. The woman had devoted five years to torturing her partner, and her final blow had affected him more than any of the others. She just knew it.

Bobby swallowed hard, watching her now. "Alex, slow down! You're going to wreck." For the moment now, his mind was completely off what had been said in that room.

After receiving several honks and loud profanities from other cars, she finally slowed down. That son of a bitch had hurt her partner for the last time. She was going to make sure of that. She didn't utter another word as the speedometer finally lowered to the speed limit.

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief. Relaxing a little, he shook his head. He was watching her carefully now. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't... It's over. I guess that's what matters."

She didn't respond. She just drove, her mind in overload.

Bobby sighed. He turned his head back to the window and let his mind tumble over all that had happened over the last few days. He could have saved Frank. He could have even saved Nicole. Withdrawing into himself, he let his mind wander over everything he could have and should have done differently.

TBC...

A/N: Yeah, we're evil to our boy. And we're only gonna get worse to him... Mwahahahah! Hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter, and please remember to review!


	2. Babies And Bathwater

This chapter was a little harder, because there really was no clean place to end it. So it's a bit of a cliff hanger... MWAHAHAHHAHA! Enjoy, and please remember to review!

For Tristatecopfan, who asked SO nicely for an update... *rolls eyes*

Disclaimer: Not ours!

BABABABABABABABABA

When they finally got home, she didn't say a word as she took his hand and pulled him into their home.

Bobby took a shaky breath. He compliantly let her lead him into the house.

Once they were inside, she set down her purse and toed off her shoes, letting out a sigh of relief.

Bobby did the same, removing his jacket. He sighed heavily. He just wanted to crawl into a hole.

Hearing them come in, Mike was almost relieved. Whatever had happened, it was over. He looked down at the baby, who was squirming in his arms. "Alright. Alright." He put her down. "Mommy and Daddy are home."

Maddie grinned, reaching up for them as she started to toddle forward. "Da!"

Swallowing hard, Bobby watched his daughter move to them. His eyes widened. He picked her up and held her in a death grip. He kissed her temple. "Oh my God... Baby, you're walking..."

Alex grinned, her grief forgotten as she gently took the baby and held her up in the air, making her giggle wildly. "You're such a big girl, Maddie!"

Bobby smiled. He reached out and stroked Maddie's hair. He looked at Mike. "When did she start walking?"

Mike shrugged. "First time I saw her was when you two walked in just now."

Alex looked at her giggling daughter. "You were just waiting for us to come home, weren't you, you little troublemaker!"

Bobby laughed softly. He took Maddie and held her close again. "She might have been..."

Alex came nose to nose with Maddie and whispered, "You just knew that your daddy was having a bad day and needed to be cheered up."

Maddie giggled and reached out, patting her chubby hand against her mother's cheek.

Bobby smiled, watching them. Only Maddie and Alex could make him smile at this point.

Alex looked at him and grinned.

Bobby gave her another small, weak smile. He was relieved. He could get through anything as long as he had Alex and their baby.

Babbling softly, Maddie struggled to get down on the floor to try out this whole walking thing again.

With a soft sigh, Bobby kissed the top of her head again and carefully put her down. He sighed again and watched her toddle off. He smiled sadly. He was worn and desperate. He just wanted to cuddle with his family, with his life.

Seeing her favorite blue ball, she squealed in excitement and took off for it. But she got too excited, and her little feet went out from under her. With a cry, she landed on her little behind, stunned.

Bobby immediately and instinctively moved to her. He picked her up and held her close. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay." He kissed her temple.

She tucked her head under his chin, whimpering softly.

Bobby tightened his hold on her. He rubbed her little back. "It's okay, baby. It's okay..."

Alex kissed her daughter s soft head. "You're fine, sweetheart."

Bobby swallowed hard. He looked her over, making sure for himself. He didn't take chances with Maddie. She and Alex meant everything to him.

Already her shock was forgotten, and she reached toward the kitchen, babbling.

Bobby smiled. "Okay. Okay. Come on. Let me take you in there..." If there was anything or anyone who could help him deal, it was Maddie.

"Mm!"

Bobby looked down at her and frowned. She was reaching for the fridge. "What is it, baby? Do you want some juice?"

She shook her head. "Pa!"

Bobby raised his eyebrows, trying to think. That's when it hit him. "Do you want a popsicle?"

Her big doe eyes lit up. "Pa!"

Bobby grinned. He opened the freezer and got her a popsicle. Opening it, he handed it to her. "There we go..." He kissed the side of her head.

She grinned and shoved it into her mouth, sucking on it happily.

Bobby smiled in return. He hugged her again. He finally glanced at Alex. He gave her a weak smile.

Alex returned his smile.

Sucking on her popsicle, Maddie snuggled into her daddy's arms, smiling happily.

With a soft sigh, Bobby happily moved into the den with Maddie. He ventured, "Would you like to watch some cartoons with Daddy?"

She looked up at him, not quite understanding but happy that he was smiling. She gladly returned his smile with a toothless one of her own.

Bobby kissed the top of her head. He took a shaky breath. Sitting down with her, he turned the TV on. Finding a cartoon for her, he snuggled with her and held her close. Taking deep breaths, he tried to relax.

Snuggling deep into his arms, Maddie sucked on her popsicle and stared at the TV, completely happy.

Watching her, Bobby sighed heavily. In his heart, his deepest fear had been that Nicole would come after Maddie. He was thankful that Gage didn't know about her. He was thankful that it was over, and he could feel himself start to relax. She and Alex were safe.

Walking around the couch, Alex leaned over and kissed her husband's head. "Love you, Bobby."

Bobby lifted his head and looked at her. He gave her another small smile. "I love you, too" He looked down at the couch. "Why don't you join us?"

"Okay." She looked at Mike. "Thanks for watching her for us today."

Mike gave them a smile. He decided he'd find out what was going on later. He nodded. "My pleasure. You know I'd do it anytime."

Bobby nodded. "And we appreciate that."

Mike studied his friend. "And we'll talk about whatever is going on?"

Bobby nodded. He swallowed hard. "Yeah... Yeah, later..."

Mike nodded, accepting this. "Alright. I'll get out of your hair. Night." He let himself out.

When the door closed, Alex went over and locked it, then joined Bobby and Maddie on the couch. He held out an open arm, and she cuddled into his side, sighing softly.

Taking a deep breath, Bobby was relieved. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He swallowed hard. "I love you. I love you both so much."

She snuggled closer. "I know you do. I love you, too."

Bobby buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath. He tried to relax. He tried to forget the day, forget everything that had happened.

Alex looked over at their baby girl, who was covered in bright red popsicle. She smiled and sighed at the same time.

Bobby looked down at her. He snickered. "I'll give her the bath."

"I'll help," she offered, running her hand through her sticky baby's hair.

Bobby nodded slowly. He sighed softly. He stroked Maddie's hair. "Okay..."

Soon she was finished with the popsicle and bright red. "Da!"

Bobby snickered. "I see you." He picked her up. "How about we take that bath now?" He held her close.

Alex got up and followed him, grinning to herself.

Throwing the popsicle stick away when they entered the bathroom, Bobby glanced at Alex. He gave her a small smile. They moved to the tub, and he turned the water on. Smiling at his baby girl, he pulled her shirt off.

Alex sat on the toilet, watching her little family with a warm smile.

Bobby helped Maddie out of her pants and diaper. He smiled at her. He stuck his hand in the water to test it. Deciding it was warm enough without being too hot, he picked her up and carefully put her in the tub. "Here we go..."

Seeing bubbles, she shrieked and splashed at the water. "Da!"

Bobby smiled more. He nodded. "Yeah, the bubbles..." He grabbed the washcloth and tried to clean her face when she would let him.

Alex grinned, resting her head in her hands.

Trying to avoid the cloth, she squirmed away and laughed some more. But her laughter died when she lost her balance and slid under the water.

TBC...

A/N: Don't kill us!


End file.
